


Stacks

by CeliaEquus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Cooking Lessons, Kink Meme, Pancakes, Prompt Fill, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is teaching the others to make pancakes - Clint heartily approves - and it leads to a discussion of sexuality.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crematosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/gifts).



Clint was led by his nose to the kitchen, where he found Bucky giving the others a lesson on making pancakes. For a few seconds he wondered whether he was dreaming, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. But nope. They were still there, Bucky flitting between a new bowl of batter and flipping the pancakes cooking on the stove. Clint staggered to one plate piled high, sure that any second he might be stopped. Instead, Bucky absently pushed a plate towards him, then plonked a bottle of syrup beside it.

"Powdered sugar over there," he said, before he continued giving his instructions.

With an unsure look, Clint grabbed a couple of large pancakes for his plate, dowsed them in syrup, and then sifted icing sugar over them. He sat to one side, and tried to fathom what was going on. Where did Bucky learn to make pancakes? Where was Steve? Why was Vision there, when he didn't even need to eat? Was Thor moving on from pop tarts, or just expanding his repertoire?

All thoughts stuttered to a stop as Clint swallowed the first mouthful. Goddamnit, he needed to send the recipe to Laura! There was no way any child of his was _ever_ missing out on pancakes these good. He'd have to get JARVIS… FRIDAY to show him footage of the lesson.

"I wanna take you home to my wife and kids," he mumbled around a third, large mouthful. "You need t' do this for a livin', Barnes. If ever you give up superheroing, open a pancake parlour. A franchise."

Bucky rolled his eyes while his 'students' hushed Clint.

By the time the lesson was over the rest of the Avengers-in-residence had joined them, and Clint marvelled at the large turnover Bucky was producing. He eventually got the twins, Vision, and Thor to make their own pancakes. They weren't as good as Bucky's, but Clint gave them a shot anyway, to be supportive. Considering Vision didn't have a sense of smell – or taste – he was probably accessing some kind of database in his mind to judge when the mixture looked right.

"Later on, I expect everyone t' be back down here," Bucky said. "After lunch, we're gonna make a whole stack of different-coloured pancakes and personalise `em. I wanna do what all the cool kids are doin', an' create a hash tag. I'm thinkin' Avengers and Pancakes."

"Creative," Tony muttered. Natasha kicked him under the table.

"`Sides, I wanna make a rainbow outta pancake mixture," Bucky continued. "Heard some people think that rainbow food is pushin' the queer agenda."

"Gay agenda, Bucky," Steve said.

"Homosexual rights," Darcy chimed in, stealing some of Pietro's pancake. "I think that's sweet of you, and I'm totally there. Want me to get some fresh supplies? You… _are_ in favour of gay rights, right?"

Bucky snorted. "It'd be hypocritical if I wasn't, but that's not why I'm doin' it."

"Damn. Why are all the good guys taken or gay?"

"Or both," Steve added. Bruce choked on his coffee and Clint nearly dropped the powdered sugar dispenser.

"Not sayin' I don't bat for both teams, doll," Bucky said, eyeing Darcy up and down.

"Holy smokes!" Darcy said, staring at him.

"So I wanna support all the rainbow food manufacturers. If the people at Fox's heads explode `cause of it, that'll be a huge bonus."

"FRIDAY, how are we doing for ingredients?" Tony asked, still wincing as he rubbed his shin.

"Another supply run would be in order, sir," she replied.

"Dress up warmly," Clint warned, ever a father, as Darcy flounced past. She leaned in and gave him a syrupy kiss on the cheek.

"Sure thing, daddy-o," she said.

Yep. It looked like Clint would definitely have to watch that video footage now. He retreated to his floor, glad of their personal kitchenettes for those nights when trekking to the common floor involved getting into clothes.

He'd just eaten, but the thought of more of Bucky's heavenly breakfast food made Clint's stomach growl in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the Avengers Kink Meme, round 27, page 51. As the prompt put it: "I'm dealing with an annoying troll that has decided pancakes, strawberries, and Frappuccinos are only consumed by gays for some reason. So give me everyone eating pancakes regardless of their sexual orientation. Pancakes are for everyone, y'all!" The story could be expanded, I guess, but I've written pancake-making Bucky before (in 'Pancakes Mean Love').
> 
> Please review!


End file.
